Clark telling his secret to Lana in a wried way :P
by lily-kate
Summary: As the title says self explanatory. It's supposedly in a funny way, but because it was written quite a long time ago I look at it wriedly :P.


**Clark telling his secret to Lana in a supposedly funny way**

**Summary: Basically it's a silly attempt in trying to be funny in how Clark tells Lana his secret. It was an entry quite a long time ago (more than a year.), from a forum (Funniest/Weirdest ways for Clark to tell his secret.). lol now I read it back and dread it, because my writing has changed alot and the idea ( I find quite lame now. but it was cool then :P.) Anyway hope you enjoy reading (I'm expecting some erm..interesting reviews.). I read and cringe :P lol. But I thought I'd put it here, incase it's liked :P and to keep all my stories in order (even the old wried ones.) lol.**

Clark was preparing for the annual spring fling- he was annoyed but excited at the same time. Pete had brought and suggested that he should wear an Alien costume. Everyone at the spring fling had to dress-up. Lana for instance, was planning to be a princess and Chloe a fairy. Pete thought he should dress like Michael Jackson (It's up to your imagination what mike version.)

Clark in his mind was thinking it was ridiculous.

"It's a joke man." Pete had said when he handed Clark the costume. Clark laughed, " Well at least people can actually believe I'm an alien but we know better don't we?" Clark winked at Pete.

" Our little secret." Pete whispered and crackled.

Clark looked at the mirror at himself and smirked.

It's incredibly sweaty in here, he thought. Clark knew that under the costume nobody could recognise him (except Pete of course.).

Clark looked at clock;,he was running late. He was supposed to meet Lana at the diner and he wasn't looking forward to making a fool of himself. He speed down the stairs and saw Jonathan and Martha sitting at the dining table.

Jonathan stared at him with his mouth open, " Alien huh?" He smiled.

" Pete influenced me to wear this." Clark's voice was muffled underneath the costume.

Martha laughed, " Imagine if you really looked like that."

Clark shuddere,; he hated the thought.

" Enjoy yourself son." Jonathan waved Clark off.

Clark couldn't use his superspeed once outside the house. It would look too obvious, he thought. He noticed while he was walking to the Talon people were staring, giggling and pointing him out.

" His an alien." One girl whispered to her friend as he walked past. If only they knew the truth, Clark thought.

When Clark reached the Talon, he saw Lana sorting out cups.

The talon was quite full at the moment. As soon as Clark walked into the Talon, Lana dropped her cup. Terror came over her face; you could tell she was really afraid. Lana screamed and raced out of the Talon. It's an alien, Lana thought shakingly. The customers at the Talon stared at her confused; they couldn't understand why Lana had run for her life.

Automatically Clark sped after lana. Maybe she saw something in the talon, Clark thought. It's my fault, I didn't pay attention. But I'm supposed to be having fun, Clark thought to himself.

"It's an alien, it's an alien." Lana yelled. People on the street stared at Clark. Finally Clark caught up to Lana.

"Arrrgh." Lana yelled, "Get off me! I hate aliens."

Clark told off his mask, " It's me."

Lana stared at Clark in complete shock, then wept.

"What's wrong Lana?" Clark asked concerned.

Lana swept her hair behind her ear, " It's going to sound silly."

Clark put his hand on her shoulder, " Doubt it." Can't be as wild as me being an Alien he thought.

Lana softly whispered into Clark ear, " I'm afraid of Aliens."

Clark made eye-contact.

" I know it's silly." Lana paused, "But it's just a phobia of mine, since I was a little girl. I freak whenever I see green men and I can't stop it." Lana was slightly frustrated.

"You thought I was a real alien?" Clark narrowed his eyes.

Lana laughed, " No." She pointed at the costume, " I can't stand seeing that." Lana looked at the costume evilly.

" I need to get a hold of myself; get over this phobia." Lana said with determination. Can you help me, Clark?

Clark stared at Lana, well I could tell her I'm the alien, he thought.

" A way to get over a fear is to conquer it." Clark remarked.

Lana was about to turn into the other direction but Clark held her shoulder tightly.

" Look at me until you are no longer afraid." Clark said. Lana looked at him. Why isn't he putting the mask on, Lana wondered. She looked at him wriedly.

" I'm not getting it, Clark." Lana stated.

" Just look." Clark said mischievously. She has no idea, he smirked.

" Well I'm LOOKING at you." Lana laughed, " So what, that makes you the alien?"

Clark grinned.

" I mean I know you can be wried sometimes, but isn't everyone? This has got to be a joke." Lana scoffed.

Clark placed the mask on the ground and activated his heat vision.

" So think I'm the alien now?" Clark smirked.

**THE END**


End file.
